


Heaven's Light and Hellfire

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death References, F/M, Foreign Language, One Shot, Romance, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Kaoru love the same girl. Only problem is one is an outcast and the other is a member of the Church. How are the others related to this? One-sided HikaHaru. One-sided KaoHaru. More KaoHaru then HikaHaru.</p><p>I do not own the song or Ouran High School Host Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Light and Hellfire

Kaoru was standing in the window of his room, looking outside towards the city. 'I wonder what Haruhi is doing right now…'he thought.

Then, he began to sing and left the window, "So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night."

He walked towards his computer desk and pulled up the desktop image on his laptop.

"They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like heaven's light."

He continued to think about Haruhi and all the kindness she had shown him.

"I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow though I might wish with all my might."

Getting up and walking towards his closet, he looked in his mirror.

"No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light."

He smiled at the memory of Haruhi helping him when he tripped and his books went flying everywhere, everyone laughing at him. He remembered her kiss from when he helped her get away from Hikaru.

"But suddenly an angel has smiled at me and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. I dare to dream that she might even care for me. And as I ring these bells tonight my cold dark tower seems so bright I swear it must be heaven's light!"

Somewhere in the far off distance Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey and Mori were in church. They were singing: "Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti, Beatae Mariae semper Virgini, Beato Michaeli archangelo, Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis…"

On the other side of town Hikaru looked out his window. Prayers on his tongue, he sang:

"Beata Maria, You know I am a righteous man, of my virtue I am justly proud."

The other hosts sang: "Et tibit Pater…"

Hikaru, thinking he had a purer mind:

"Beata Maria, You know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd."

The hosts confessed: "Quia peccavi nimis"

But Hikaru knew he was wrong.

"Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there? Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?"

Hosts in prayer-song: "Cogitatione"

Hikaru, feeling the slip in his control:

"I feel her, I see her. The sun caught in raven hair is blazing in me out of all control."

Hosts, swearing a Holy Oath: "Verbo et opera"

Hikaru's control now completely gone, he felt a passion that he had never felt before.

"Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin. This burning desire is turning me to sin."

Hikaru, now wanting to confess his sins: "It's not my fault!"

The hosts knew otherwise. "Mea culpa"

Insistant, Hikaru continued confessing: "I'm not to blame!"

They knew the true desires of his heart: "Mea culpa"

Finally, feeling truthful: "It is Haruhi, the girl who sent this flame"

They finally got something out of him: "Mea maxima culpa"

Insistant as ever: "It's not my fault!"

We are back to this again, Hikaru? "Mea culpa"

He believed: "If in God's plan"

Really Hikaru? Be true to yourself. "Mea culpa"

To be truthful, Hikaru knew he had to say the truth.

"He made the devil so much stronger than a man."

Yes, Hikaru, you are finally opening up. "Mea maxima culpa"

Begging for help, Hikaru prayed.  
"Protect me, Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!

Dangerous thoughts, holy and unholy entered his mind.

"Destroy Haruhi and let her taste the fires of hell or else let her be mine and mine alone"

There was a knock at the door, a guard entered. "Minister Hikaru, the girl has escaped."

Hikaru was taken aback. "What?"

The guard promptly answered. "No longer in the cathedral. She's gone."

Frantic, Hikaru answered, "But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot  
I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris."

Renewed venom entered Hikaru. "Hellfire. Dark fire. Now gypsy, it's your turn."

Leaning towards the fireplace, he sang, " Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn!"

Praying for Haruhi's safety, "Kyrie Eleison"

Suddenly feeling guilty, Hikaru sang, "God have mercy on her."

Praying for Hikaru's safety, "Kyrie Eleison"

Feeling guilty for himself, "God have mercy on me"

Praying for everyone's safety, "Kyrie Eleison"

His resolve to destroy her returned, "But she will be mine or she will burn!"

The next day…the hunt for Haruhi was on.


End file.
